Coisas da Vida II Shun e June
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: June e as agruras de ser mulher. E o Shunzinho sofre junto com ela...


Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**COISAS DA VIDA II - SHUN E JUNE**

**Chiisana Hana**

Ilha de Andrômeda, início da manhã.

– Mas que droga, Shun! Pare de chorar! O que é que você tem? - June berra em alto e bom som ao encontrar seu companheiro de treinos encolhido num canto, chorando.

– Estou com vergonha! – o garoto responde sussurrando.

– De quê?

– É que molhei a cama de novo... – ele sussurra ainda mais baixo.

– Ah, Shun! De novo?

– É que eu sonho que estou fazendo xixi e faço mesmo! June, não conta pra ninguém que eu fiz xixi na cama?

– Ai, Shun, não vou contar. Mas já está cansativo. Vira e mexe você faz xixi na cama. A sua sorte é que como o sol daqui é escaldante seu colchão seca antes de o pessoal perceber que ele está lá no sol secando. Anda, vai treinar. Vou colocar o maldito colchão pra secar nos fundos da casa e depois sigo para lá.

– Obrigado, June!

O garoto, que tinha doze anos mas aparentava menos, já estava na ilha há cinco. June tinha se afeiçoado a ele desde que o viu desembarcar do navio, franzino e de aparência delicada, mais assustado do que ela mesma estava quando chegou, poucos dias antes. Ele não tinha mudado muito nesses cinco anos que se passaram, ao contrário dela. Aos treze anos, ela já estava alta e tinha deixado para trás o corpo infantil.

– Quando é que ele vai crescer, meu pai? – ela se pergunta. – Desde que chegou ele só chora e faz xixi na cama. Eu sei que ele é forte pra caramba, eu sinto que é, mas por que essa aparência tão frágil? Que contradição!

À noite...

– Seu colchão já está sequinho. Não bebe nada antes de dormir, ok? Se molhar toda noite não vai ter colchão que agüente. E, caso você não tenha percebido, estamos numa ilha no fim do mundo, somos dois discípulos quebrados e não vai ter como comprar outro. Então, poupe o seu.

– Você está tão irritada hoje, June – ele lamentou, numa voz chorosa.

– Estou? – June retrucou irônica. – Você percebeu? Acordei de ovo virado. Cala a boca e vai dormir.

– Ugh... – ele engole em seco e deita na cama.

No dia seguinte, Shun o colchão amanhece molhado mais uma vez. June se irrita.

– Ah, não! De novo não, Shun!

– Desculpa! Foi sem querer. Eu não bebi nada antes de dormir.

– _(palavrões impronunciáveis numa fic de respeito)_

– Mas precisa isso tudo? – ele questiona, chorando.

– Eu não agüento mais você, sabia? Você já está há cinco anos nessa droga de ilha e ainda não parou de fazer xixi na cama! Você é um saco, Shun!

– Não fala assim que eu choro!

– Agora vai molhar a cama com lágrimas? Xixi não basta? – June diz e sai batendo a porta com violência.

– O que deu nela?

Dias depois, June já está boazinha, boazinha...

– Shun, desculpa o que eu falei. Você não é um saco. Eu estava nervosa. Não vai acontecer de novo.

– Está bem, eu entendo.

Mas no mês seguinte...

– Ah, Shun! Que porcaria! Pare de chorar! Que coisa irritante! E pare de fazer xixi na cama! Eu vou cortar sua torneirinha foraaaaaaaaaa!

– Socorroooooooo! Ikkiiiiiiiii!

E no outro...

– Eu já ouvi milhões de histórias sobre esse seu irmão aí. E quer saber, ele deve estar melhor que eu porque está longe de você! Seu mijão irritante!

Shunzinho, confuso, passa os dias perguntando-se o porquê de tantas alterações no humor de June...

– Hunf... por que a June fica esquisita por uns dias, me xinga pra caramba e logo depois fica boazinha de novo? Será que ela é maluca? Preciso perguntar isso a ela.

Só que o pobre Shunzinho escolhe o dia errado para perguntar...

– Maluca? Eu não sou maluca! Você que é maluco! Aliás, maluco não, você é retardadooooo... e mijãooooooo!

Alguns dias depois do último chilique de June, Shunzinho, sem querer, flagra a aspirante a amazona num ritual no mínimo estranho para ele: cedinho, na beirada do riacho, ela lava um paninho ensangüentado. O garoto se aproxima dela assustado.

– June! Você se machucou?

– Shun? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu ia tomar banho...

– Sai daqui, Shun!

– Mas você se machucou...

– Machuquei coisa nenhuma, Shun! Sai!

– E o que foi então? Eu quero te ajudar!

– Shun, isso é uma coisa que acontece com toda mulher...

– É?

– É. Agora sai.

– Não. Agora eu quero explicações! Por que acontece isso?

– Não interessa. Shunzinho, por favor.

– Você não me xingou...

– Eu só xingo você dias antes de sangrar. Fico nervosa. Não sei o porquê.

– Então você sangra sempre?

– Todo mês. Não reparou que eu te xingo todo mês?

– É, eu tinha notado que era periódico. Eu, hein? Que coisa! Melhor fazer xixi na cama de vez em quando que sangrar todo mês.

– Seu xixi na cama é de vez em sempre.

– Não é tanto assim.

– É, e você saber que é. Se os outros soubessem você estaria frito.

– Eu sei. Já me acham fracote sem saber dessas coisas.

– Você não é fracote. Só precisa aprender a agir com firmeza. Do jeito que está não vai dar, Shun. Promete que vai tentar ser mais firme?

– Prometo, June.

– Ótimo. Não quero que lhe façam de bobo.

– Não vão fazer.

– Acho bom, pois só eu posso implicar com você. E só uma vez por mês!

**FIM**


End file.
